


An Unexpected Gift

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop, Season 11, Sex on the Impala, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a very special surprise for Dean’s birthday. And boy, is Dean surprised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual for language and of course explicit content.
> 
> Tags/Spoilers: None really. It’s set after 11x10 Devil in the Details but doesn’t really contain any spoilers from it.
> 
> Beta’d and Summary By: Jenjoremy (Thank you!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author Note: Written for Dean’s birthday but going up a day late. Enjoy!

**An Unexpected Gift**

“Jody. Jody? Yes, Sheriff Mills, I hear you. I’m not deaf. No, I don’t know why she’s doing that. Yes, I suppose that could be a reason. Yeah, okay, Sam and I’ll be at your door the day after tomorrow and…oh, holy… _sonuvabitch_.”

Dean Winchester had been listening to Sheriff Jody Mills yell over the phone while he tried to track down his younger brother in the bunker, starting to worry when he realized that Sam wasn’t in any of his usual spots.

Ever since the too close encounter with Lucifer, Sam had been quiet, but the last couple days he’d sworn his brother was acting just plain downright weird.

Weird to the point that Dean had dumped Holy Water in the coffee maker that morning, switched out their utensils with pure silver and drew a Devil’s Trap on the underside of one of the library chairs just to be on the safe side. Nothing happened, however, that gave any indication that Sam wasn’t Sam.

Today was one of those days when Dean was torn between finding something to hunt or tossing it all and dragging Sam out to a bar to shoot pool, get drunk and then come home and have kinky sex. The hunter knew he didn’t have those undecided days often…undecided about hunting, not about the kinky sex. Kinky sex with Sam was always on his mind, but Dean guessed since it was his 37th birthday, doing something normal for a change would be nice.

That had been what he was considering before his phone rang and he had his ear shouted off by a very upset and ticked off Sioux Falls sheriff who was demanding they come and help her with a situation; a situation that of course was partly the Winchester’s fault to begin with.

Dean had been planning to pass the phone off to his brother who was the calmer, more reasonable one of them, but when he entered the library to give Sam the phone, he’d found the room empty all but for the flannel shirt he’d seen Sam wearing earlier that day.

Letting Jody vent about what Claire Novak had been up to recently, Dean picked up the flannel and began to search for Sam in all his usual spots, puzzled when he only found an occasional article of clothing or a boot.

By the time he’d searched all the upper rooms, the various rooms on the lower level and even the dungeon rooms, Dean was starting to become concerned. His concern turned to curiosity though when he picked up the empty bottle of lube in the dungeon with a birthday card wishing him a happy birthday and saying one of his presents was in the garage.

Since Sam very rarely went to the garage, Dean’s curiosity level ramped up higher. He headed for the underground garage the bunker had while still listening to Jody Mills. He felt something begin to stir besides curiosity when he knelt to touch the denim jeans that were lying on the steps leading down to the garage.

“What the hell’s he doing?” he asked himself softly and then winced when Jody suddenly demanded to know what was going on with them.

Dean didn’t want the woman knowing more than she already did about that other side of things he and Sam shared, he was quick to get her off that topic and back on the one she’d called about as he shoved the door open for the garage.

The garage had been a dream come true to a man who loved tinkering with engines and classic cars. Soon after they’d found it, right after the whole mess with Dorothy and the Wicked Witch, Dean had spent a good week looking over the cars that had been stored there as well as the old motorcycle Dorothy had left behind.

It also was now home to the 1967 Chevy Impala that was still home and ride to the Winchesters. Dean knew if he had a love for anything other than his brother, it was the car that had been his even before their father passed over the keys when he’d been 17.

Finally breaking into the conversation when Jody had paused to breathe, Dean was agreeing that they’d make a run up to Sioux Falls when he stepped into the garage. His eyes made their usual sweep of the room to be sure everything was secure, but when he glanced toward where he’d parked the Impala, he suddenly froze in mid-step to blink, blink again and then every coherent word in his brain left as all the blood fled from his head to a part much lower.

Staring at the Impala, or actually what was waiting for him _on_ the Impala, had Dean forgetting he still had a pissed off Sheriff on the phone until a shrill whistle tore through his head and redirected his focus back to the cellphone clenched in his fingers.

“Dean! What the hell is going on?” she was demanding sharply. “Are you and Sam alright? Bobby said it was never good when you broke off using that curse.”

Dean was still struggling to align his brain enough so he could reassure the woman and get off the phone but it was really hard given what he now realized was his brother’s idea of a birthday present. Lips curving into a slow, sexy smile, he leaned up against one of the pillars supporting the floors above to meet and hold hazel eyes that were glistening with more golds and blues like they did when Sam was relaxed and pleased with himself.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, Sammy and I are just fine, Sheriff,” he finally replied, tone dropping an octave lower, which he knew would get an immediate response from his brother. “In fact, I’m going to let you go now so I can find out if being naked on the hood of my car is my baby brother’s birthday gift to me or if he has something else in mind.” Dean smirked and loved the faint blush that formed on his brother’s cheeks at that comment. “Jody? Did you just choke?”

“No, but I really didn’t need the image that comment just gave me,” Jody muttered, deciding it was time to get off the phone. “You go enjoy whatever kinky sex games you two get into but just remember that when you land your butts on my doorstep, I have two teenage girls living here so keep it in your pants, Winchester.” She grinned at the low cough she heard from the man on the other end of the line. “Happy Birthday, hotstuff. Now go play with your brother.”

“I intend to do just that and a lot more,” Dean muttered, slipping his phone into a back pocket of his jeans before slowly straightening up and walking towards where the Impala sat. “So…” he began with a heated look at the very naked Sam as he stretched out on the hood of the car in a pose that had clearly been with Dean in mind. “Is this my gift, little brother?” he asked, teasing smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, one of them,” Sam confirmed with a slow, slightly shy smile. He felt his cheeks heat more from the intensity of his brother’s gaze as Dean stepped up to the bumper to stare down at him. “There’s a couple more things I had planned for later but…thought you might like this one now.” He ran his hand slowly down his bare chest, stopping just above where his already hardening cock was laying on his stomach, slowly dribbling precome.

Dean understood the work that had gone into Sam’s planned birthday seduction as he also knew that while they’d played games before, it was usually him being the one who planned or initiated them. He also knew that while his once geeky and gawky little brother had grown into a drop dead gorgeous 6’4” man with broad shoulder and long legs, Sam could still also be uneasy, and he could tell he was nervous right then.

“Oh, I think that goes without saying, baby boy,” Dean replied with a sexy smirk, placing his hands on Sam’s legs that were propped on the bumper and slowly sliding them up as he let his body lean down until he was close enough to catch Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth and slowly draw it into his mouth. “I want this now. I want you now,” he murmured in a low purr that had Sam shuddering and Dean’s own jeans getting tighter. “Any more surprises in store for me?”

“A couple,” Sam admitted and this time knew he blushed. “I sort of wanted this is be one of those pre-ready gifts so I…ummm…” He drew off to let his head drop back to the windshield with a mumble that had his brother’s already raised eyebrows practically crawling back on his head.

Dean had actually been teasing. He loved that he could still make Sam blush but when his brother actually dropped his head down, breaking eye contact while trying to explain what else he’d done and those slightly pink cheeks turned red, Dean suddenly thought back to the empty bottle of lube that he’d found.

“Shit, Sammy,” he breathed when he noticed that Sam was positioned on the hood so that his ass wasn’t touching it fully; then Dean realized the low buzzing that he’d been hearing and had discounted as his cellphone vibrating wasn’t his phone at all but something else. “Oh my God. You…did you…”

Sliding the fingers of one hand down and back under Sam’s ass while keeping his other hand spread on Sam’s thigh, he felt something that surprised him.

“I thought all our vibrating toys blew up or burned out.” Dean let his fingertips trace the curved edge of the hard object he could feel pressing against Sam’s rim.

“They did. I bought this one just for today, but… I might’ve misjudged a little on either the size or the time I gave it since I was in a hurry,” Sam gasped, hips thrusting up at the touch of fingers brushing over the toy he’d used to help stretch himself so his brother wouldn’t have to take the time.

Staring at Sam a second while that settled, Dean gave a nudge to his brother’s hip to urge him to turn a little onto his side so he could see what he wanted to. The moment Sam shifted, Dean had a full view of his ass and the deep blue plastic flange of what the older Winchester instantly knew was more than just a vibrator. Dean also knew it was about a size or two too big to have fit comfortably without taking a lot of time to get it in place.

“Sammy, I love you but I swear that if you hurt yourself with this dildo, I will kick your ass all over this garage,” he muttered but was quick to lean closer to place a gentle kiss against the side of Sam’s mouth to reassure his brother that he wasn’t angry, just worried.

Sam felt the vibrations of the dildo suddenly click off and couldn’t quite hide the sigh of relief he felt because while he’d handled far longer with a vibrating toy in his ass, he hadn’t realized the strength of this one until he’d already put it in.

“I wanted to give you sex without the worry of prepping me first,” he said and tried not to tense as he felt the device turn slowly before his brother began to ease it out. “I thought me naked on the Impala, already stretched and lubed and ready for you would be one of the better things I could give you for your birthday.”

“It is and I’ll show you how much I appreciate my gift in just a couple seconds,” Dean replied, voice tight as he worked to slide the long and thick dildo out of Sam’s ass slowly instead of what his body wanted him to do.

His cock had gone hard the second he’d first stepped into the garage to see his brother. Seeing the dildo as it began to slide out, seeing the way Sam’s ass was clenching and relaxing and imagining the feel of his brother closing around his cock had Dean almost coming right there in his jeans.

Dean rubbed a hand over Sam’s shoulder, following it with his lips until finally he pulled the huge toy out fully and had to take a second to stare at it. It was a good 10 or 11 inches long, and thicker than Dean knew his cock was. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried about Sam possibly tearing sensitive inner muscles or interested in seeing the thing go back in sometime soon.

“We will be playing with this baby again sometime,” he decided with a low hum, wiping it off with a cloth he found and placing it to the side before meeting Sam’s eyes once he was on his back again. “And I will be the one putting it up inside your ass but that’s for next week. Right now…I’m going to unwrap my gift the rest of the way.”

Sam’s lips curved into his dimpled smile, understanding what his brother meant while propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Dean shed his flannel before peeling the black t-shirt over his head. “Hey, for my birthday, what’re the odds of convincing you to let me put up a stripper pole in the main room and you stripping like that for me?” he asked with a laugh as he waited for the expected sarcastic comeback.

“Without having one specially made, the side room off the dungeon is actually the perfect height for one to be properly installed,” Dean replied easily, fingers flipping open his jeans and slowly beginning to slide the zipper down. He grinned when Sam’s eyes went from watching that seductive show to staring at him in shock. “What?”

“How do you know what the perfect height would be for a stripper pole and how do you know what room in this place would be good for it?” Sam asked, stunned that what he’d originally said as a half joke suddenly didn’t seem as funny but very much a possibility. “Dean?”

Dean’s smile was slow, sinful and just this side of wicked and quickly had Sam’s blood heating. “Dude, we have a dungeon with chains. So yeah, I measured for a stripper pole…just for a rainy bored day.” He shrugged while skimming his jeans and boxer briefs off before smirking. “As for me stripping for you? Sammy, if we’re still alive by your birthday and that’s what you still want, then yeah, baby boy, I’ll strip for you.”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned with that image now floating in his head along with the deep pure laugh that he hadn’t heard in such a long time that it made his chest tighten.

Stepping back closer to the bumper of his car, Dean took a long look at the body of the young man spread on the hood of his car and felt his cock drip a little more. He still often wondered where the short, gawky little brother he’d grown up with had gone and was more than a little awed and proud of the handsome, strong man Sam had grown into…even if he did still hate that three-inch height difference.

“So, how we doing this?” he asked while letting his fingers begin a slow crawl up Sam’s legs as he stepped between them, leaning down to lightly nip at his brother’s bottom lip again.

“Hey, I’m your birthday gift,” Sam returned with a gasp, feeling gentle teeth rake over his jaw. “How do you want me?”

Dean had been kissing his way down Sam’s throat when he heard this response, pausing to nuzzle the hollow of Sam’s throat before lifting his head to smile. “That’s way too easy, Sammy,” he chuckled and this time when he moved to kiss his brother, the kiss was full, deep and full of heat that soon had both men wanting more.

This wouldn’t be the first time they’d had sex on the Impala as Sam recalled vividly the first time his older brother had shown him what sex on the hood of the car could be like. Of course Sam also knew what sex in the back seat, the front seat and up against the trunk felt like as well, but now as he watched Dean kiss and suck his way down Sam’s chest he suspected what his brother was doing and why.

“I want to see your eyes when you come on my cock,” Dean said in between kisses that were hot and possessive, lips and teeth kissing and sucking little marks from Sam’s jaw to over his chest. “I want to see you watch me make love to you.” He licked skillfully around both hard little nubs on Sam’s chest until his brother was gasping before sucking first one and then the other into his mouth. “I want to be able to watch you as I make you come apart for me, little brother.”

Sam figured that last one wasn’t going to take long if his brother didn’t stop screwing around and actually do something. He normally might pop off but since this was his idea, his gift to Dean, Sam knew to bite his lip and keep quiet. He was just glad he’d slipped on that cock ring earlier.

“No, we’re not playing like this,” Dean had seen the ring as well as the way Sam was biting his lower lip as if to keep his normal responses to how slow Dean was being inside. “You’re my gift so I say we do this my way and my way, Sammy, means this comes off and I want to hear everything that comes out of that mouth,” he added while easily flipping the cock ring open before Sam could think to object.

Dean slipped his fingers up to catch a handful of longish dark hair, giving it enough of a tug that he knew he had both Sam’s attention and that his brother’s quirk for hair pulling was still there when he saw his cock jump with the tug.

“Part of the reason that I go so slow sometimes?” He tightened the hold he had on Sam’s hair and gave it another pull before letting his hands move down over Sam’s body until he got to his hips; then he gave a quick pull that brought his brother down lower on the Impala’s hood and also into a better position for what Dean had in mind. “Part of that reason is because I like to hear you complain that I’m going too slowly and tell me to hurry the hell up. You’re the toppiest bottom I’ve ever known and I love that about you, little brother.

“I love that you’d do this for me, prep yourself and put yourself in this position for me.” Dean knelt to pull a bottle out of his pocket that he’d stuffed in there this morning. “It’s actually a lot better than the plan I had to seduce you on the map table earlier or…talk you into the dungeon to play. I’m going to remember this birthday every time I wash and wax her…or I have you wash and wax her.”

Sam let his body relax more while watching as Dean poured lube on his fingers and then his cock. “Who said I’m washing her?” he asked curiously while spreading his long legs a little more to give his brother better access as he felt him slip a finger back as if to check that he was open enough.

“Um, it was your idea to be naked on my car and after we’re done she’s going to need to be washed so consider that another part of my birthday present,” Dean returned easily as he quickly had to fight back a low moan of want as he realized that he could easily slip 2 fingers, almost three, up inside his brother before feeling his body tighten.

“I thought playing pool at the bar, eating greasy junk food there with pie and then maybe more sex would be good enough,” Sam said, hips moving up instinctively as he felt the brush of fingers over the prostate that had already been tormented by the dildo. “Dean, keep it up and you’re going to end this real quick,” he warned only to feel his brother’s other hand squeeze the base of his cock until the urge to come had eased back. “Okay, I’ll wash the car tomorrow. Hell, if you just hurry up and fuck me, I’ll wash her for a month.”

Dean made a show of considering that offer until he laughed at the scowl Sam finally shot him. “Just once is fine and…I’ll keep you to your word about that rest of today too.” He decided they might skip the pool and go for food and sex but would decide that later.

For that moment, now that he was satisfied that Sam was open enough to take his well and truly ready cock without needing more prep, Dean gripped his brother’s hips enough to position the head of his cock at the now well stretched puckered hole, but then stayed still until darkening hazel eyes found their way up to his.

“Did you let yourself come at all when you were putting that monster dildo in your ass, Sam?” Dean asked curiously but knew the answer already even before he got a negative shake of Sam’s head, watching his brother’s eyes as they began to go nearly to all pupil with each thrust of his hips now. “You put that damn ring on before you put that in? Why?” He thought he knew but wanted to hear it while reaching one hand up to catch one of Sam’s, holding it tightly in his rather than hold it against the car like he normally might’ve. “Sam!”

Finding the ability to focus on not coming right that second was hard enough without his brother’s sudden need to talk through sex. “Didn’t…didn’t want to come unless it was with you, for you,” he gasped out. “This is for you. I wanted to come on your cock but I’m not sure how much longer I can wait, De’n.”

The dropped letter in his name told Dean how close to breaking Sam was. He knew he wasn’t much better since he’d been hard from the second he walked into the garage but was trying to draw this moment out for both of them.

Pulling back until just the head of his cock was still sheathed in tight heat, Dean watched Sam’s face, his eyes for a long moment until he saw what he was waiting to before giving a solid thrust of his hips that took him flush and had his brother shouting his name just from his cock hitting Sam’s prostate dead-on.

They didn’t always make love facing one another but the reason Dean enjoyed it when they did, not that he’d ever admit it to his brother, was he could see the way Sam’s face relaxed when he was totally focused on the act; and then when he climaxed, it was almost as if the years melted away and Sam was 22 again.

Dean recalled being that cocky 26 year old who’d gone to bring Sam out of Stanford, and as he gave another thrust and quietly told his brother he could come when he needed to, he recalled the innocence Sam had still had back then, even after watching his girlfriend die.

It was that same innocence that Dean liked to see on Sam’s face while they made love, and when he gave himself over to his climax, there was none of the tension, the stress or worry of recent years. It was just the two of them, sharing time and moments that were strictly between them, and as Dean soon lost himself to his own mind blowing orgasm, he said the words that he usually only said to Sam.

“Love you, Sammy.”

The garage was silent for the next several moments as both men became lost in each other, in the moment, in the feel flesh on flesh, the heated kisses shared between low whispers of words that would never be repeated at any other time.

Sam had climaxed without any touch to his cock but even as he was working through it, he still felt firm but gentle fingers of his brother’s free hand stroking his cock to help milk it and his climax for all it was worth.

The younger man had felt his brother’s body jerk a moment or two after Sam’s body had hit its climax and soon felt the familiar warmth filling him with a soft moan of pleasure. Sam heard Dean’s voice but was too far gone to make sense of anything more than the words ‘Love you, Sammy’; words that never failed to affect Sam since he knew when his brother spoke them that he meant them.

Dean’s mouth found and met Sam’s in a kiss that while hot was tenderer, softer than their earlier ones had been. Their tongues played briefly before he felt his brother’s body slowly going limp under him as he moved his hand from a softening cock that a whimper had warned him was now too sensitive for touch.

Bracing himself on his arms above Sam, Dean let his forehead rest against his brother’s for a moment before lightly pressing a soft kiss to the center of Sam’s brow and watched as a ghost of a sleepy smile flittered over his lips.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” Sam managed to mumble as his sexed out brain began to drift, eyes heavy, but he pried one open to see what he knew he would if he was quick enough, and that was how open, how young his brother could still look when he wasn’t focused on the world; when it was just the two of them together like this. “Sleep?”

“Not on the hood of my car but yeah, we’re going to sleep this off before I let you buy me dinner.” Dean heard Sam’s soft laugh before it turned into a low moan of complaint as he eased out and began to reach for his jeans before managing to get his sleepy, very clingy brother off the hood of the car and actually managed to get them both to Dean’s room without falling or tripping or swearing he was putting beds in every room in this place.

Dropping Sam on the bed, Dean blew out a fond but frustrated breath that turned into a laugh when he was tugged onto the bed with his brother.

“You mentioned food and pie so don’t think you’re sleeping the rest of the night away,” he teased but did let himself relax a little as Sam turned into his arms with a muttered promise of all that and more once he woke up, and as Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s hair until he felt his own eyes getting heavy, he decided he really should see about ordering that stripper pole. “Thanks for my present, Sammy,” he whispered and drifted off with plans of returning the favor on Sam’s birthday.

**The End**


End file.
